


Worn out Colors

by JustSimon



Category: DreaMarbleng (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after DreaMarbleng's Super Hard Clear ending and Eret Link's only ending. After her weird small adventure Borotsuki decides to find girl artist from the dream, in the real world.
Relationships: Irotsuki/Borotsuki





	Worn out Colors

Iro and Boro passed a many events in Iro's dream, Boro helped to Iro find her inspiration to make arts and tried to help find a solution with chasers, so for all time in the dream they became a very good friends, after Iro finally banished all chasers from her dream, found her inspiration to make arts and Boro passed her weird little dream journey, she couldn't understand what was that, but she understood one thing, she must find girl from her dream, girl artist, surprisingly but she found her really fast, when accidentally saw her while she checked her mailbox, Boro decided to act determined, she ringed in the door, door was opened to her by little girl that looked like girl artist from her dream but smaller, it was little sister of Iro-chan Riyuko.

"Um hello, can you call your sister?" ; I can call my Onee-san, but who you are for her?; "Well, in some sense i am her... friend." ;Okay, Onee-san! Your friend is here?; ' I'll be after the minute.'

  
After those words a girl in the beret descended from the stairs and after Boro looked at the girl she instantly recognized that same girl artist from her dream, someone who been her friend in that dream, Irotsuki, after that Riyu-chan went in her room, Irotsuki was shocked, she recognized those red spiky hair as well, girls was stood in silence some minutes until Boro not began to talk. 

"It was nice to find someone friendly in the dream, someone with who i had fun, someone interesting." 'Actually it was pleasant and joyful to me found someone friendly, someone who could help me even for a moment.'

Iro offered to Boro walk in her studio aka room, Boro was surprised, layout of Iro's room was almost same like Boro-chan's room.

"Your room, it looks almost like mine." 'Really? I even don't know what to say.' "Ah, don't worry about it, anyway, i wanted to ask, what do you felt, when saw a dead dream denizens in the first time?" 'That's a weird question, why?' "I am just curious, i mean, i never saw that you showed any of emotions." '... To be honest, before i found effect of resurection, i felt a fear, real fear, but not for my life, i had was afraid that she will change me, my worldview, that she will make me hate my own family and she actually almost succeeded.' "By she, you mean True Failed Maker, Senshoku." 'Yes, my first failed art, my dark side, even if i get rid of her, i still feel her presence in my mind, maybe someday you i will became her, it's actually scare me."

To Iro's surprise, Borotsuki walked and hugger her.

'W-What are you doing.' "Irotsuki, i think right now you need it." '... You right.' "Listen Iro-chan, even if you have a memories about her bad deeds or even feel her presence, i can say that you will never be like her, never, because you love your family, love your friends and they love you too Iro-chan, don't dare forget it." '... Thank you Boro-chan.'  
ti  
Girls stood like this five minutes, rest of the day they just talked about other things, for example friends, time for Boro return in her home has come, but before that Borotsuki took a promise from Irotsuki. 

"Iro-chan, i know my question is weird, but still, is it possible that we, well, spend time together again someday?" 'I promise, we will meet again Boro-chan.' "Then, bye and until this time Iro-chan." 'Bye Boro-chan and same.'

After saying bye to each other, Boro-chan left Iro's house and girl artist returned in her room to draw someone, on the way to her home Borotsuki couldn't get rid off a thought when she will meet Iro-chan again, when girl artist made preparations to her new art Irotsuki felt the same as Borotsuki, it was beginning of strong friendship or maybe even more. 


End file.
